


白兔寂寞至死

by Laixi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi





	白兔寂寞至死

“我的孩子，你可得好好找个伴儿，在这世间尽可能活久一点儿。” 

阿兔还小时，阿妈就苦口婆心地如此告诫。印象中阿妈鲜少如此严肃，只记得几年前有一回——大批胡萝卜因暴风雨统统烂在地里了，她的耳朵才紧张地翘成这个角度。

“这是为什么呢，阿妈？”

“我们兔子，如果感到寂寞就会死掉。” 阿妈说，“这是我们一族代代相传的诅咒。切记切记，别一个人生活太久。”

阿兔点点头。

兔生艰难，且活且珍惜。这个道理，历经伤痛的阿兔从小就懂。

那是个风和日丽的午后，知了在窗外举行大合唱，兔子们的学校放暑假。阿兔最要好的朋友灰兔罗罗在家闲着无聊，便给他打电话：

“阿兔啊，来不来我家玩？我有胡萝卜汁，胡萝卜冰激凌，还有软乎乎的胡萝卜抱枕。”罗罗说：“我好无聊，兔尾闲得发痒。”

“可阿妈让我帮忙替院子里的胡萝卜浇水，一时半会儿没空……两小时后再去找你玩，可以吗？”

“那好吧，你快点儿，我在家里等你过来。” 罗罗不情愿地答应了。

于是阿兔身着农夫装，在院子里勤勤恳恳地提着绿水壶浇水。一个半小时后，待他换上外出玩儿的便服准备拜访罗罗，阿妈却告诉他一个噩耗。

“罗罗死了。” 阿妈眉头紧锁，“说是一个人在家深感寂寞，五脏六腑统统像沼泥那样变绿腐烂了——兔子一旦感到寂寞，就会变成这样。唉，这也是无可奈何的事。”

三日后，阿兔随朋友们一齐去参加了罗罗的葬礼。他小小的身子放在长方形的兔棺材里，像是睡着了般，任谁也看不出毛茸茸的黑灰兔皮下藏着发绿腐烂的五脏六腑。

“愿逝者安息，魂灵前往一个满是胡萝卜和包心菜的天国。” 牧师吟诵悼词，“阿门。”

“阿门。” 阿兔和朋友们纷纷垂下耳朵。

如果那天自己早些去罗罗家找他玩，他的内脏说不准就不会变绿，也不会死了.......看着兔棺材被埋进泥土里，阿兔不由得掉下眼泪。他下定决心，自己一定要当只体贴的兔崽子，再也不让身边的兔儿们感到寂寞。

胡萝卜收割的季节过了又过，不知不觉阿兔便从兔高中毕业，进了兔大学。他和父母告别，有生以来头一回交了女友卜卜，心里醉醺醺的，像是喝了五大杯包心菜酒。我要待她像待萝卜田那样好，阿兔心想，我要用这锋利的门牙抵挡现实的纷扰，用这一身纯白的兔毛温暖她的心，绝不让她受冷落。

但卜卜终究是死了。她死在一个仲夏的深夜，孤零零地、悄无声息地腐烂在被褥里。

“可那晚卜卜分明叫我不要随她回家，说是想独自静静......” 阿兔在朋友们面前潸然泪下，“我不明白，这难道不是她的意愿吗......”

“唉，这也是常有的事。”朋友们用兔爪拍拍阿兔的肩膀，柔声安慰道：“生为兔仔，注定要经历多一些悲欢离合。”

卜卜的葬礼定在一个风和日丽的午后举行，一如罗罗逝去的那日。看着卜卜的棺材被埋入土里，听着她生前选定的葬歌，阿兔突然不再流泪了。他暗自决定，自己要打破这世代相传的诅咒，当只不一样的兔阿崽子——一只不会因寂寞而变绿腐烂的兔崽子。

朋友们发现，阿兔自此变得沉默寡言了。他搬出兔大学宿舍，开始了独居生活。阿兔在阳台种胡萝卜盆栽，晨间出门跑跑步，晚间伏案看看书，倒也自得其乐。

“我的孩子，你不感到寂寞吗？”

一天晚上，远在老家的阿妈打电话给阿兔。

“寂寞是有的，但我已不会因为这个变绿了。” 阿兔骄傲地汇报：“我想我打破了诅咒，成了只结实的兔崽子。阿妈你尽管放心。”

电话那头传来恒久的沉默——约莫有萝卜籽长成大萝卜那么久。

“阿兔，你长大了。” 阿妈的声音从远方传来。“从今往后，你不再是我的孩子，也不再是兔崽子了。”

“这……又是为什么？”阿兔一怔。

“兔子会因寂寞而死，感到寂寞而不死的便不是兔子。” 阿妈冷声道。“你将远离族群，到一个没有胡萝卜也没有包心菜的地方去……”

一个没有胡萝卜也没有包心菜的地方。阿兔反刍着阿妈的话，不由得浑身颤抖。他将被族群除名，被薅毛，被驱逐，到好远好远的土地去流浪。那儿想必没有纯白的同胞，也没有魂灵久居的天国。思及此，阿兔看着天上的圆月，流下好久没流的泪来。他的眼泪滴在盆栽里的萝卜嫩芽上，将土壤润湿了。

阿兔的死讯在隔天传遍了故乡。兔警方在阳台上发现了他的尸体。经诊断死因为内脏变绿，想必是寂寞而死的。

“他至死都是个了不起的兔崽子。” 兔儿们纷纷这么说。他们在田野里替远在天边的同胞祷告。

fin.


End file.
